Fully autonomous vehicles may travel as part of a platoon. A platoon is a group of vehicles that travel in a certain formation. In commercial truck platoons, at least, single row formations have been shown to give considerable fuel savings. For passenger cars, and as implied for commercial trucks, single row formations with a constantly engaged human driver in the leading vehicle can be used to compensate for inability to accurately monitor road surface and other events using electronic sensors. When the path condition is guaranteed to be drivable by the lead vehicle driver (based on the driver's knowledge of the following vehicles' automated driving system capabilities), the following vehicles could be driven automatically using sensing, computing and actuation systems, as compared to automatically driven vehicles travelling outside such formation.